ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
L.A. Or Bust
''L.A. Or Bust ''is a 2004 American animated road trip comedy film produced by OctoYoshi Studios ''and ''Nickelodeon Movies. ''It centers around a dog named Danny going on a road trip to Los Angeles with his friends and along the way hijinks ensue. It was released on August 13, 2004 by ''Paramount Pictures ''and received mixed reviews from critics. It also bombed at the box office. Overtime, however, it gained a cult following. Plot ''(coming later) Cast Main Voice Cast * Jason Griffith as Danny, a dog * Catherine Taber as Katie, a cat * Nathan Lane as Leroy, a hyena * Debi Derryberry as Lani, a poodle * Tom Kenny as Paul, a leopard * Grey DeLisle as Greta, a bulldog Additional Voice Cast * Dee Bradley Baker as T-Shirt Salesman (rabbit) * Clé Bennett as Security Guard (grizzly bear) * Billy West as Food Truck Man (fox) Production Production '' started in early 2002 and ended in mid-2003. The movie was going to release on November 14, 2003, but was pushed to May 21, 2004 and then June 17, 2005 until ''Crazy School Daze: The Movie ''took that date. The release date was finally changed to August 13, 2004. Animation services were provided by ''Sunwoo Entertainment. Release The movie was released on August 13, 2004. Marketing * The film's official teaser trailer was released on November 14, 2003 and was shown with Looney Tunes: Back in Action, The Cat in the Hat, ''and ''The Haunted Mansion. * The first theatrical trailer was released on February 6, 2004 and was shown with Catch That Kid, 50 First Dates, ''and ''Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen. * TV Spots aired from July to August 2004. Reception L.A. Or Bust ''received mixed reviews from critics. It holds a 52% "rotten" rating on ''Rotten Tomatoes, ''making it the lowest rated movie from ''OctoYoshi Studios. ''The consensus says, ''"L.A Or Bust may entertain the kids, but parents might wanna get off the ride early." ''On ''Metacritic, ''it has a score of 61, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Peter Travers of ''Rolling Stone ''gave it a positive review calling it ''"A wild ride, indeed." ''Stephen Holden of The New York Times ''gave the film a negative review calling it, ''"A loud, unfunny ride and a stain on OctoYoshi Studios's reputation." ''Overtime, however, the film gained a cult following, with many calling it one of the company's best movies. Home media ''L.A Or Bust ''was released on DVD and VHS on December 21, 2004 by ''Paramount Home Entertainment. ''The film was released on ''Blu-Ray ''for the first time on August 16, 2011. It was included on the ''OctoYoshi Studios High 5 ''DVD pack with 4 other movies (''Misfits, Mystic Quest, Super Zeroes, and Crazy School Daze: The Movie), ''which was released on May 6, 2014. It got another ''Blu-Ray ''and a ''4K-Ultra HD ''release on August 13, 2019 for it's 15th anniversary. Box office ''L.A. Or Bust ''released in theaters on August 13, 2004 and grossed only $41.3 million over its $37 million budget, making it a box-office bomb. It is the lowest grossing movie from ''OctoYoshi Studios ''to date. Soundtrack The official soundtrack for the film was released on August 10, 2004 by ''Columbia Records. '' Short film A 10-minute short, entitled ''Valentine’s Dance or Bust, ''was released on August 2, 2019, 11 days before the movie turned 15 years old. It‘s about Danny trying to get to his date at the annual Valentine’s Dance with Katie as hijinks ensue. Meanwhile, Leroy tries to get a date with Lani, since he has a crush on her. The short precedes the theatrical release of ''Stickfigures 3. ''The main cast returned to voice the characters. Category:2004 films Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Box office bombs Category:OctoYoshi Studios